


Candy Hoard

by StaciNadia



Series: Sterek Week '17 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Derek Hale, Child Stiles, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Sheriff Stilinski/Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Star Wars References, Sterek Week 2017, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Stiles and his mommy are going trick-or-treating with the Hales.





	Candy Hoard

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Candy Hoard (Traduccion)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612976) by [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki)



> For the seventh and final day of Sterek Week 2017, Halloween, a couple of days late... ^^;;; It's tradition by now every Sterek Week or Sterek Bingo for me to write a new entry for the super adorable dragon!Stiles kid fic series, and how could I not have Stiles and the Hale kids trick-or-treating?
> 
> This one takes place during the same year as [Missing Piece](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8378713), with four-year-old Stiles and six-year-old Derek.

Stiles was super excited! Tonight was Halloween, and he was going to dress up like Luke Skywalker and go around trick-or-treating and get lots of candy. And he wouldn’t just be going with Mommy. He was going to get to go with Derek and his family, too! They were all going to go around together.

Mommy helped Stiles put on his costume. It was the one that was all in white from the very first movie. He even had a little toy green lightsaber, which was super cool! He liked to swish it around and make little “vroom” sounds just like in the movies. 

“Wow, you look great, son!” Daddy said when Stiles ran downstairs to show him his costume.

“I have a lightsaber, too, Daddy!” Stiles shouted. “Wanna see?” He turned it on again and started spinning around, swatting it at unseen enemies, adding his very own sound effects, of course.

“Our little hero!” Mommy beamed at him, coming down the stairs.

Stiles nodded. “I wanna be like Daddy! He’s the bravest!”

Daddy smiled at him and ruffled his hair behind his little horns. It messed up his hair, but he didn’t mind because it was Daddy.

Soon, the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it!” he yelled and ran to the front door. But he couldn’t reach the lock, so he just stood there on his tiptoes, trying to reach it.

Mommy came up behind him and opened the door for him. Miss Talia, Laura, Cora, and Derek were all there! “Hi!” Stiles cried. “Look at me! I’m Luke Skywalker!”

Miss Talia and Laura smiled at him, Cora just blinked at him and waved because she was little, and Derek said, “Awesome!”

“You‘re awesome, too!” Stiles told him happily. Derek was dressed as Superman. Stiles liked Batman lots more than Superman, but Superman was pretty cool. 

He wasn’t quite sure what Laura was supposed to be. She had on a big poofy skirt with a poodle sewed onto it. Cora was a fairy with little wings on her back. Miss Talia just wore regular clothes like Mommy was. Stiles hoped that being an adult didn’t mean you couldn’t wear costumes if you wanted to.

Stiles turned to Mommy. “Can we go now? We’re all here.”

“Go ahead, honey,” Daddy said, coming up to them. “I’ll hold down the fort here and give out candy here.” He kissed Mommy, then Stiles. “You be careful out there.”

“I’ll take care of Mommy!” Stiles told him, not understanding what a fort was doing here, but wanting to watch out for Mommy anyways. And Derek could help. “You’ll help, too, won’t you, Derek?”

Derek nodded. “My mom, too,” he said shyly, looking up at Miss Talia.

“I can take care of them, too, because I’m the oldest!” Laura added.

Mommy and Miss Talia looked at each other and started giggling. “My goodness, what brave children we have!” Mommy said. “Take your pumpkin, Stiles, and then we can go.” She handed him his orange pumpkin.

The group left the house and started walking down the sidewalk. Cora couldn’t walk very far by herself, so she sat in a stroller. Stiles remembered needed one of those himself, but now he was a big boy. He walked next to Mommy and Derek.

“Okay, here’s the first house,” Miss Talia said. “You kids want to go up by yourselves? Laura, will you help Cora walk up?”

“Yeah, I can do it,” Laura nodded. 

She helped Cora out of her stroller and took her hand, and the four kids walked up to the door. Stiles tried to reach the doorbell, but he wasn’t tall enough again. Derek pressed the button instead.

Old Mrs. Hanson, the lady who lived next to Stiles and his mommy and daddy, answered the door. “Trick or treat!” Stiles, Derek, and Laura said all together. Cora tried, but she just stumbled over the words. Stiles thought it counted anyway.

“Oh, aren’t you all adorable!” Mrs. Hanson smiled at them all. She grabbed a big bowl and put a couple of pieces of candy in each kid’s pumpkin or bag. Stiles beamed extra big because Mrs. Hanson remembered to give him his very favorite candy, Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups.

“Thank you,” they all said, even Cora, and then they all walked back to Mommy and Miss Talia.

“Look, Mommy! Reese’s!” Stiles pointed inside of his pumpkin with a toothy grin.

They went down to the next house and the kids walked to the house themselves again, Laura holding Cora’s hand. Stiles didn’t try reaching for the doorbell again, but Derek carefully picked him up by the waist and lifted him enough that he could actually reach it. He happily pressed the doorbell and Derek gently put him down before the lady at that house came to the door with more candy.

As they walked back to their mommies, Stiles beamed up at Derek. “You’re the _bestest_!” he told him.

Derek got all shy and turned away from Stiles, but he took Stiles’ hand in his like Laura was holding Cora’s. It made Stiles feel all warm in his tummy.

They walked like that the whole time, Derek and Stiles hand in hand. It made Stiles happy, and he thought that Derek looked happy, too. And sometimes Derek would pick Stiles up again so he could press the doorbells.

After a while, Stiles started getting sleepy. Cora was already just staying in her stroller because she was too sleepy to get out anymore. 

Mommy picked him up. “Did you have fun?”

“Uh huh,” Stiles said before resting his head on her shoulder and falling asleep.

**********

Next thing Stiles knew, he was back at home with everyone. He sat on the floor with Derek and Laura and they all checked out the candy they got while their mommies and Daddy sat on the couch. Stiles was super happy because he got a few more peanut butter cups. He looked at his little pile and it kinda reminded him of his very important things, his _hoard_. Candy wasn’t as important as his pillow and other things, and it wouldn’t go into his _real_ hoard, but it was a little bit the same.

He looked over at Derek, who was sitting next to him. He pushed his pile a little bit closer to Derek and scooted right up to him. He smiled. The warm feeling filled his tummy again.

“Here, Stiles,” Derek said to him, handing him one of his own peanut butter cups. “You can have this.”

Stiles took it in awe. This was going to be his _very_ favorite of all his candies because it was from Derek! “Thank you! You can have one of mine, too!” He pushed his pile even closer to Derek.

Derek picked up a little bag of M&M’s and beamed back at Stiles. “Thank you, too!”

This was definitely the _bestest_ Halloween, Stiles decided. He got to be Luke Skywalker, he got some of his very favorite candy, and he got to spend it with _Derek_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
